A nonvolatile semiconductor memory device, for example, a NAND flash memory has been installed in various kinds of electron devices.
As memory capacitors in the NAND flash memory device has been increased, shrinking of memory cells has been preceded.
Here, both contact resistance and aspect ratio in a contact structure of the NAND flash memory have significantly become tight.
Therefore, improvement approaches on the contact structure are proposed in conventional technology.